


A Picture is Only Worth a Thousand Words

by thursdaysfallenangel



Series: The Real Life Adventures of Misha and Jensen [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdaysfallenangel/pseuds/thursdaysfallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunsets happen everyday, but sometimes they're made more special by the people who watch them with you.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen and Misha take a picture in the sunset, 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Picture is Only Worth a Thousand Words

Jared is Jensen’s best friend. There’s nothing he wouldn’t do for the guy. If Jared were a big, slobbery dog and Jensen were a cat that hated getting slobbered on (these analogies are not far from real life events) then Jensen would probably still hang out with Jared over other cats.

But just because he likes Jared, doesn’t mean he understands him. And he has no idea what drug Jared has to be on to be this energized after a fourteen hour work day.

He’s practically bouncing in step next to Jensen, sunglasses pulled down over his eyes to reflect the bright orange of the slowly setting sun. “Isn’t it _pretty_ , Jen?”

“Yeah,” Jensen says truthfully. Jared chuckles at him, but there’s no malice behind it. Jensen can tell Jared is gearing himself up to start fucking off with someone, but he’s not really in the mood right now. “Maybe Misha will let you kiss him and the sky can be your backdrop.”

Jared just gets an evil look on his face. “Nah. I owe Kathryn for getting those butterfly clips in my hair.” He stalks off after the small blonde, who’s moving ahead with the rest of his crew.

Jensen just shakes his head. There’s still a small butterfly clip glinting from a strand of Jared’s hair, but he’s not saying nothing.

“You trying to unload my kisses onto other people?”

Jensen doesn’t even glance at Misha as he falls into step beside him. He knows there’s a smirk on his face.

“You like kissing Jared.”

“I’d rather kiss you,” Misha sing-songs, nudging him. “What’s the matter, Mr. Ackles? You getting bored of the beautiful private island we’re on?”

Jensen snorts. “You think I’m that much of a snob?”

“Sure, but so am I,” Misha shrugs, lifting his chin a little and closing his eyes to the bright orange light. Jensen looks at him as a soft breeze ruffles his short hair, and has the uncomfortable feeling he’s intruding on something private.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Jensen is confused into saying before he realizes he’s still staring at Misha. He frowns as hard as he can at him, but Misha only continues to refuse to open his eyes as his face spreads into a grin. “I hope you fall off the hill.”

The crew they’ve been following have led them up a gently sloping hill covered with tall grass. Jared and Kathryn are play wrestling, capturing most everybody’s attention. There are a few crew members taking a picture of the sunset, but Jensen privately thinks he and Misha have the best view of it.

“Now who would give you your tender caresses if I fell off a hill?”

Jensen can never tell when Misha is joking, so he lets the comment go with a slight smile. Apparently this is a joke Misha has decided he likes, as he continues, poking at Jensen’s side. “Who’s gonna tuck you in at night? Or eat that gross plastic cheese tube thing with you? Or make you your favorite chocolate caramel brownies?”

Jensen groans slightly. “I love those brownies.”

“I know,” Misha grins. “So don’t wish me off the hill.”

“I wouldn’t really,” Jensen assures him. The sun is a quarter set now, still big enough to present a large yellow ball in the sky.

“Of course not,” Misha says. “You love me.” He says it matter-of-factly, no trace of sarcasm or humor or anything that makes Misha’s tone _Misha_ that the words hit Jensen one at a time, with the impact of several canon balls submerging themselves in water in slowmo.

“Who told you that?” he asks stupidly, defensively.

“Shh,” Misha tells him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing a quick kiss to his temple. “I won’t hold it against you.”

Misha’d had to get on his tip toes to kiss Jensen and is now slightly taller than him. To remedy the situation Jensen untangles his arm and rests it heavily around Misha’s shoulders.

“Ahh perfect,” Misha says, unfazed. “This is the way the sunset is supposed to be watched, Jen.”

Jensen smiles despite himself. “In our little Taster’s Choice moment?”

“God, you’re old.”

“Try to give them bunny ears,” Jared whispers loudly from behind them.

Jensen turns automatically, his arm slipping from Misha’s shoulder. Kathryn is gleefully snapping pictures at Jared’s direction. “These are really good,” she assures Jensen through her laughter, showing him one.

It actually is a good picture. There he and Misha are, his arm around Misha’s shoulder, silhouetted perfectly against the setting sun.

Misha laughs in Jensen’s ear, and he suddenly becomes aware of his presence over his shoulder. “Hey, we should tweet that.”

“We were gonna try jumping,” Kathryn says eagerly. “Jared and me, I mean.”

“What, like engagement photos?” Jensen asks dubiously. Jared opens his mouth to make a comment, eyes glinting, but Misha beats him to it.

“I accept,” he says solemnly, pulling Jensen next to him with the air of a man receiving his bride. Jared looks like he’s about to have a fit.

It takes several moments of Misha jumping all on his own, being tackled and hauled onto Jared’s shoulders, and Kathryn pleading, but in the end, Jensen jumps higher than any of them.


End file.
